yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Stand up! Ready!!
Stand up! Ready!! is a character song by Maria Cadenzavna Eve, featured in Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ. It was first heard in AXZ Episode 2, and later in AXZ Episode 5 as an insert song. It was released on July 12, 2017 within the second AXZ character song album. Tracklist #Stand up! Ready!! #Stand up! Lady!! #Stand up! Ready!! (Off vocal) #Stand up! Lady!! (Off vocal) Credits *Composer: Daisuke Kikuta *Arranger: Seima Iwahashi *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu Audio Videos TV Ver EP 2 = |-| TV Ver EP 4 = Lyrics Kanji = 何回泣いたのか？何回折れたのか？ そんな（そんな）数は（数は） どうでもいい... 「PRIDE」とか洒落たアクセサリーは いらない（いらない）裸になろう 拳握り　剣（つるぎ）を持ち 弓を構える好敵手（とも）が 先を走り道を教えてくれる (Stand up) 涙 (Stand up) 嘆き (Stand up) 痛み (Stand up) 力へと 変わると歌え！ 強さの本当の意味のため 弱さを受け入れ今を飛べ 1000の傷は1000を超える 逃げなかった証（あかし） 負けた日から立ち上がり その全部を受け止めて わたしはわたしと（さあ甲高く） 天へと示せ！ 地べたにぶっ倒れ　土の味を知って 空の（空の）高さ（高さ） 気づいたんだ... わたしには羽根がない　だから誰より 上に（上に）焦がれて駆けろ 月と太陽　番う心 明日を支え合って 立ち向かって希望に伸ばす手にこそ (Stand up) 宿る (Stand up) 息吹く (Stand up) 紡ぐ (Stand up) さあ見せよう 生き様此処に！ 限界だけなら誰だって もう出し切り抜いている 数字だけじゃ測りきれない 奇跡より更に 自分らしさを貫いて 自分らしさで守りきれ 銀腕の決意（命をかけて） 絆のために！ 泣いて...泣いて... 枯れ果てる程泣いて (Stand up) 濡れて (Stand up) 重く (Stand up) なった (Stand up) このハートで 戦士の歌を！ 強さの本当の意味のため 弱さを受け入れ今を飛べ 1000の傷は1000を超える 逃げなかった証（あかし） 今、振り抜くこの勇気 今、掴んだこの強さ わたしはわたしと（さあ甲高く） 天へと示せ！ 夢へと示せ！！ |-|Romaji = Nankai naita no ka? Nankai oreta no ka? Son'na (son'na) kazu wa (kazu wa) Dō demo ī... "PRIDE" toka shareta akusesarī wa Iranai (iranai) hadaka ni narou Kobushi nigiri tsurugi wo mochi Yumi wo kamaeru tomo ga Saki wo hashiri michi wo oshiete kureru (Stand up) namida (Stand up) nageki (Stand up) itami (Stand up) chikara e to Kawaru to utae! Tsuyosa no hontō no imi no tame Yowasa wo ukeire ima wo tobe Sen no kizu wa sen wo koeru Nigenakatta akashi Maketa hi kara tachiagari Sono zenbu wo uketomete Watashi wa watashi to (sā kandakaku) Ten e to shimese! Jibeta ni buttaore tsuchi no aji wo shitte Sora no (sora no) takasa (takasa) Kidzuita nda... Watashi ni wa hane ga nai, dakara dare yori Ue ni (ue ni) kogarete kakero Tsuki to taiyō tsugau kokoro Ashita wo sasae atte Tachi mukatte kibō ni nobasu te ni koso (Stand up) yadoru (Stand up) ibuku (Stand up) tsumugu (Stand up) sā miseyou Ikisama koko ni! Genkai dake nara dare datte Mō dashikiri nuite iru Sūji dake ja hakari kirenai Kiseki yori sara ni Jibun rashisa wo tsuranuite Jibun rashisa de mamori kire Ginwan no ketsui (inochi wo kakete) Kizuna no tame ni! Naite...naite... Karehateru hodo naite (Stand up) nurete (Stand up) omoku (Stand up) natta (Stand up) kono hāto de Senshi no uta wo! Tsuyosa no hontō no imi no tame Yowasa wo ukeire ima wo tobe Sen no kizu wa sen wo koeru Nigenakatta akashi Ima, furinuku kono yūki Ima, tsukanda kono tsuyosa Watashi wa watashi to (sā kandakaku) Ten e to shimese! Yume e to shimese!! |-|English = How many times must you cry? How many times must you fall apart? It's a very (it's a very) large number (large number) Not that it matters... "PRIDE" or stylish accessories I don't need them (I don't need them), I prefer taking them off My friends are either clenching their fists Gripping their sword or drawing their bow They're always there running ahead of me to show me the way (Stand up) no more tears (Stand up) no more grief (Stand up) no more pain (Stand up) with this power I'll change through singing! To know the true meaning of strength I've gonna accept my weakness and take flight into the present I’ll overcome 1000 injuries 1000 times To prove to them that I didn't run away I will stand up on the days I was defeated Accepting all of them I will show heaven (by screaming) That this is who I am! Every time I had fallen to the ground, I tasted the earth I just (I just) noticed (noticed) How high the sky is... I have no wings, so more than anyone I yearn for them and chase higher and higher The moon and the sun are one in my heart They're always there to support me through the future Looking up, I stretch my hands out for hope (Stand up) I'll stand my ground (Stand up) Taking a breath (Stand up) I speak out (Stand up) I will show you This is how I live my life! Anyone can go to their limits But I have already surpassed mine I can't even tell you by how far Just that it's more than a miracle I gotta keep being myself Hold onto who I am That is what my silver arm has decided (I'll risk my life) For these bonds I made! I've cried...and cried I've cried until all was dry (Stand up) get soaked (Stand up) carrying (Stand up) a heavy weight (Stand up) With is heart I'll sing like a warrior! To know the true meaning of strength I've gonna accept my weakness and take flight into the present I’ll overcome 1000 injuries 1000 times To prove to them that I didn't run away Now, with the courage to carry through Now, with the strength that I’ve seized I will show heaven (by screaming) That this is who I am! Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear AXZ Series